Bronald
Bronald (Br/ee and D/'onald') is the pairing of an adoptive dad and his adoptive daughter, which is Bree and Donald Davenport. Bree seems to enjoy it when Donald isn't around. (Bionic Houseparty, Bionic Rebellion) Donald seems to embarrass Bree every time he tries to spend time with her. Moments Season 1 Crush, Chop and Burn * Donald told Bree she wasn't getting a cell phone. Rats on a Train * Donald told Bree to inspect the tanks for leaks. * Bree asked Donald what they were going to do without the decelerator. Bionic Birthday Fail * Bree suggests to Donald to make the enemies prettier. * Bree didn't think Donald was good looking, although she said he's probably eye candy to old people. Chip Switch * Donald figures out that Bree had the super strength. Chore Wars * Bree explains to Donald what happened super fast. Mission Invisible * Donald asked Bree what was going on. * Bree explained everything to Donald. * Donald told Bree to give him the hard drive. Concert in a Can * Bree asks Donald to go to Career Day. * Bree keeps making up excuses for Donald. * Bree tells Donald the excuses. * Bree copies what Donald did (repeating the end of things three times). * Donald and Bree perform together. * Donald says Bree doesn't know how to play guitar. Season 2 Speed Trapped * Bree told Donald she still wanted to be dropped off a block away from school when Donald showed everyone the self-driving car. Missin' the Mission * Bree told Donald not to look at them because he's the one who gave super strength to a box of rocks (Adam). Quarantined * Donald told Bree to get off the phone. * Donald had to remind Bree not to text while super speeding. * Donald told Bree to get back in her capsule due to the alarms going off. * Donald told Bree she was being quarantined. * Donald was mad at Bree because she left her capsule to go the art show. * Bree said she was sorry and wanted to be like every other girl, but Donald said she wasn't like every other girl. * Donald told Bree she was a part of the team, and her decisions affect them all. * Donald told Bree she can have a social life but to not let it interfere with her bionic life, which she agreed to. * Donald told Bree she could get punished for all the stupid things she did by making her sweep up the lab. Bro Down * Donald told Bree it looks like she discovered one of her hidden abilities, he also said either that or puberty has been very unkind to her. * Donald told Bree to not use her vocal manipulation, because it is not a toy. * Bree mimicked Donald's voice. * Bree told Donald she was sorry for using her vocal manipulation. * Bree said if he had it, he would be using it all day long, but Donald said he would not. * Bree said she learned her lesson, and offered Donald a hug. * Donald told Bree nice try and grounded her. The Rats Strike Back * Bree asked how Donald's stuff were more important than theirs. * Donald told her it was because his stuff can make a billion dollars. * Bree asked why they always had to do what Donald wanted them to do. * Bree told Donald they were serious. * Bree wanted Donald to turn their stuff back on. * Donald told Bree he think she meant his stuff. * Bree told Donald to give it up because they all knew Donald wasn't gonna let Leo do the presentation. * Donald called Bree "missy". * Bree told Donald they wanted him to be fair, since they deserve time off. Leo vs. Evil * Bree asked Donald if he's ever had a winner. Bionic Showdown * Donald held Bree to comfort her when they thought Leo had died. Season 3 Cyborg Shark Attack *Donald wanted to spend time with Bree. *Donald called Bree on the phone. Three Minus Bree *Donald wouldn't let Bree go to a concert. * Bree disobeyed Donald by then going to the concert anyways. * Donald went to the concert to bring Bree back home. Which Father Knows Best? * Donald tried fixing Bree's chip. * Bree hugged Donald while he was working on a replacement chip. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Parent/Child Pairings Category:Pairings with Bree Category:Pairings with Donald